The technology relates to a vehicle exterior environment recognition apparatus that identifies a specific object present in a traveling direction of an own vehicle.
A technique has been known that includes detecting a three-dimensional object, such as a vehicle located ahead of an own vehicle, and performing a control to avoid collision with a preceding vehicle (i.e., a collision avoidance control) or performing a control to keep a safe inter-vehicular distance from the preceding vehicle (i.e., a cruise control). For example, reference is made to Japanese Patent No. 3349060.
As a technique to detect the three-dimensional object, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2008-134877 discloses a technique that includes detecting a parallel-traveling vehicle that travels parallel with the own vehicle, with reference to an image pattern photographed sideward of the own vehicle, on the basis of symmetry of an edge of the own vehicle in a front-rear direction of the own vehicle.